Green Eyed Fawn
by Miku'Chan364
Summary: "After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." Only to me its one with hazy memories and in a world where children are meant to kill and torture. Slowly finding friends, a family where I fit and to lose the only person In my life that I cared about but to gain more in the process, but this is the start of my New life and I'm not going to waste it.
1. Chapter 1

Breathing deeply, I looked at my surrounding, tiredly dropping to the ground for some rest. Fighting Voldemort had taken everything I had; I was so tired especially with my magic reserves severely depleted.

Breathing in once more I began to feel my muscles relax, I thought about how easier it would have been if I just took my training seriously at the start, I thought of how stupid I was hiding behind the façade of a young boy not willingly to learn properly.

I thought of how the decision of not properly learning how to control my magic affected how the war turned out, I could have saved more lives and probably ended this war much earlier but I was so scared of being rejected, scared of how the wizard and witches would react if I was good in my studies.

'They would probably think I was turning into a dark wizard' I thought with a snort, the only people that had stood by me was Hermione and Ron.

Although Ron would sometimes get annoying when he listens to the rumours but then again Hermione would kick some sense back into him, I laughed softly at that.

I knew that this was the last time I would be awake and I wished I could have seen both of them again before I leave this world; it had been the best years of my life even if there were some downs and dangers to it. I smiled at the thought of how I could finally get peace, the soft pattering of the rain against my cheeks calming me and washing all the stress I had accumulated over the years.

As I lay down on the cold ground I could hear both Ron and Hermione yelling my name, I tried to voice out that I was here but all that came out was a weak gasp, I looked longingly towards the direction of their voice, smiling sadly with tears escaping my eyes and mixing with the rain. I began to close my eyes when I saw them running towards me; I wasn't sure how far they were from me but I knew that whatever they would try to do I would not wake up.

When my eyes were fully closed I hear them dropping onto the ground next to me, Hermione and Ron were yelling desperately for me to wake up but everything was too heavy and I was so tired, they were slapping me but all I could do was lay limp in their arms. When a few minutes passed and all I could hear was the sobbing and crying of my dear friends I let out a mangled sentence of 'I'm sorry' to them and that was the end of everything for me.

Prologue End

It felt like falling asleep when I had died, it was peaceful and although I wished I had not died it couldn't be helped. I gave everything I had to stop Voldemort and return peace back and in the end, I literally did give everything I had to defeat him, I had given him my life.

When I 'woke' up next it was to the feeling of being smothered in something, I couldn't see it but I could feel it and let me tell you it was not comfortable, it felt like every move I made I was being restricted but soon time passed and I could barely think properly. It had been a while and nothing was interesting, I couldn't think and it got hazy when I try to remember my name or anything else so instead of thinking I just slept or moved around to see if I could loosen the thing smothering me.

Sometimes when I could think and not have the hazy feeling happening, it wasn't about who I was or what I was doing here, because then I would start to get headaches again so I started to recite the timetable or any brain puzzle anything that would occupy the silence and keep my brain active. I could hear voices occasionally but that was rare and even then when I try to find the source I couldn't move nor could I find the voice so I began thinking it was just a figment of my imagination.

I was becoming restless sitting or whatever position I was in, so I began to move constantly that was when the thing that was smothering me began to get looser and I could move a lot more. So I began kicking, punching, and any type of movement to finally get out of the place or, at least, have the thing smothering me to loosen up but instead of it loosening I felt like I was getting squished.

I felt myself getting squeezed and I yelled for it to stop, if I had known this was going to happen I wouldn't have moved so much! I screamed at the top of my lungs squirming wanting to get away and wanting for this horrible feeling to stop.

It had felt like hours had passed until the squeezing sensation had stopped and when it had stopped, I felt tired, my eyes were heavy and there was a scent of metallic copper like blood in the air. My eyes started to close and I started to sleep but I suddenly felt my body being turned around, I didn't really register the movement of someone moving my body but I certainly felt it when someone slapped my ass!

When I tried to let out a stream of curses it sounded so weird, I wasn't even talking, and it was more like a child screaming for his/her life. At first it didn't register that the sound I was making was mine, I had thought that there was a child in the room making the high pitched noise but when I felt being moved into a warm material wrapping around me the sound of the screaming had died down. My mind was in full overdrive I couldn't open my eyes, they felt like someone had super-glued them together, my body wouldn't listen to me and there was the feeling of being carried around.

When I was placed into a set of arms, at least, that was what it had felt like, I began to calm down I felt tired and the warm voice of the person holding me was luring me into a deep sleep. Days after that were... Different; I woke up screaming my lungs out, and boy did I panic when I realised that the screaming voice was me then Someone, I would presume my mother, picks me up checking if I was hungry and if I was she would feed me, and if I wasn't she would either change me or sing me back to sleep.

The cycle continued and I grew attached to my mother, yes I couldn't see her but with the way she carried me and spoke with me with warmth I couldn't help but fall attached to her. When I could finally open my eyes and see the world I couldn't help but notice how my surroundings were depressing and shabby, the walls looked like they were about to fall down and the ceiling looked like it was about to cave in, I was sure that it was dangerous for us to live here but I couldn't voice it out. I turned my attention towards my mother, at least, I think it was my mother (Somewhere in my heart something felt wrong, like this is not how it was supposed to be and that she was a stranger but that couldn't be right, this woman had taken care of me, fed me and loved me of course, she was my mother), my mother looked worn out, black panda type eye bags underneath her eyes, skinny body that could be considered anorexic, and clothes that looked like it was made of a potato sac.

That was when I knew that we were not in a good position in life, we were poor and we barely made enough money for one person, with the way my mother looked like it seemed as if she wouldn't make it past the winter but it was different when you heard her voice. Her voice was strong despite her worn out look, it was filled with determination and love and adoration for me, someone who could have made the situation worse for her, and I knew that although I was small I would try to help her out through this rough time.

It seemed as if I had no father to help take care of us and my mother worked odd jobs to meet ends meet, I was small so I couldn't do anything big to help her so I help out little by little, first I stopped crying all the time and let my mother have more sleep, then I tried to learn as fast as I could to start working but that was a slow process as we had no money to buy the proper books and paper for me to learn. Instead of buying books and learning through a school, I learnt through listening to people talk and my mother's conversations with me, it took a while but by the time I was turning 1 I could speak small simple sentences and crawl around.

By the time I was 3 I could speak full sentences and walk, although a bit wobbly, and help around the house, cleaning places I could reach and I could tell that although my mother was grateful that I was independent she still hoped I could have kept my innocence and act like a child around her instead of a mature kid. By the time I was four my mother decided to teach me how to cook, and surprisingly I took it like a duck to water, although at the start I burnt myself and almost chopped off my finger, and that was when I decided I would cook for us and clean the house while my mother worked outside. My mother looked a bit better, nowhere near as bad as she was when I first laid eyes on her but not as healthy as I would have liked her to be, the panda eyes had decreased a bit and she put on weight, her clothes hadn't changed but overall I was happy with the progress she was making.

When I turned five everything went from a semi-peaceful life with my beautiful mother to a 180 turn around, nothing drastic (to the whole village) happened like the whole village I lived in being burnt to the ground or a massacre had occurred but it was drastic for me, it was the saddest day in my entire life and nothing would have made it better. A whole group of ninja's entered the village and not peacefully they were battling, they wore different head pieces: one with a swirl in the centre of the forehead protector and something that looked like a bird's beak attached to one of the side of the swirl, and the other was four straight lines standing vertically. They crashed into our home, my mother's and mine, and my mother tried to protect me only to be stabbed in the head, while the one with the swirls tried to protect me the other tried to kill me along with the swirl ninja, I didn't pay attention to any of that the only thing in my mind was the words my mother spoke and the way she fell towards the ground.

"I love you my dear Yuuka" she whispered into my ear and a small tear fell from her face, her body holding me closely while shaking with fear. I latched onto her clothes as I began to silently weep with her, when I felt her hands loosen around me I began to panic.

"Mama?" My childish voice asked slowly "mama? What's wrong?" when she didn't answer I looked up only to find my mother's eyes closed and red liquid dripped down her head. I stared at her for what seemed like an eternity as she fell to the ground. I started to cry bending down to shake my mother up.

"Mama, it's not funny. Please wake up! It's not night time yet, so don't sleep" I cried "Don't leave me" I begged as my body shook, It didn't even register to me when I felt arms wrap around me until I saw the distance between my mother and me, I thrashed in the grip the ninja held me, Yelling out my mother's name and crying with snot dripping down my face, I reached my hands towards my mother when I felt something chop into my neck and everything suddenly grew black and silent.

A/N : Yes, I know I have another story for another section of fanfiction but This had been sitting on my laptop for a while (as well as 4 other new fanfiction lol) But yes Its a new one and I hope you enjoyed it I will try to make this last and I hope you guys give me to review because I would appreciate the help of criticism, as long as it's constructive, I will put up a poll soon on who she should end up with and what timeline I should put her with. So please look forward to a new chapter.

AND THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY, yes it's not the best writing and not the most original but thank you for reading it and commenting

Anyway, anyone want a cookie?

Love SakuraMochi (or Miku'chan364)


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up next I was dizzy, everything was blurring around me and the wind was whipping my hair into my face, when everything had died down it was to the sight of a big wide wall, it looked like it would reach the heavens and stretch so far, that startled me. My thoughts immediately came to a stop when I saw the wide Gate, my mother had told me a while ago that near our village, north towards the lands of huge unnatural tree's was a hidden village named Konoha. Konoha was a village full of Ninja's, my mother was always talking bitterly about Konoha although I did not know why, it was the only time I had seen my mother, my beautiful cheerful mother, become bitter.

Anyway back to why my thought came to the Hidden Village of Konoha, it was because of the swirl like pattern on top of the Gates, mother had shown me once what it had looked like. She had somehow had gotten a metal headband one that belongs to Konoha (although I was suspicious on how she had gotten it). We came to a stop in front of the gates, the ninja that was holding me had a quiet conversation with the guards before letting us through

'Hey kid' The ninja said gruffly 'We are going to meet the Hokage so be on your best behaviour'

As we ran (note: flew) on top of the roofs towards a tall building, the tallest one I could see, the feeling of calm began to fade away now all I was thinking was about what was happening. Mother was gone, and that was such a depressing thought that tears started to gather in my eyes (which seems to have caused the ninja to twitch), I was alone in this world, alone in a ninja village, I was barely old enough to hold on my own, I mean seriously I was only 5 years old yes I could cook and clean and yes I was mature for my age I was still a small child. My thoughts refocused when I felt us land (read: Through a bloody window, a window, who does that?).

'Sandaime-sama' The ninja said bowing with respect before putting me on the floor to stand on my own feet. Which I would say no problem too but that would be a lie.

As soon as the ninja released me from his grasp, my knee's stood by themselves for a moment before they grew weak and dropped me onto the floor. You could hear the sound I made when I sat down, and for a moment, everything was quiet before the ninja helped me up gently.

'Be careful' The ninja said quietly and I nodded to him to show that I had understood. I softly grabbed onto his pants before standing up and giving an awkward bow to the Hokage.

'My child are you alright' The Hokage said to me as I stood back up to meet him.

'Yes,' I said softly 'I am... Fine' That was a lie, my mother had just died in front of me, and now I was alone. The Hokage seemed to have guessed something was wrong before he looked to the ninja that had brought me, to explain what had occurred during the mission.

'My lord, everything had gone well enough until we fought near a village just west from here, before we knew it we had started fighting inside the small village before we crashed into a house' The ninja seemed to hesitate before looking sideways to me '... and next thing we knew the enemy ninja had killed this little one's mother, I protected her until we eliminated the other ninja but we had to take her in, we couldn't leave her alone. I am sorry for not asking your permission first.' The ninja then bowed lower.

'Genma, it is fine' The Hokage said, his eyes softened looking to the ninja ( now named Genma) 'I am proud of you, leaving a child, one that had just recently lost a parent, is something I cannot say I would be proud of but saving the child is.' The Hokage smiled.

'Now child, what is your name?'

'Yuuka' I said quietly, staring at the Hokage.

'Just Yuuka?'

'Just Yuuka Hokage-sama, my mother and I have no name' my voice clogged up and my throat tightened when I thought about her, tears slipping through the corner of my eyes.

The Hokage looked at me sadly understanding flew through his eyes,

'Yuuka-chan do you want a surname? or would you just like to keep it like it is?'

'Why would I need a surname name? am I going to stay here? In Konoha I mean.'

'Yes, Yuuka-chan' The Hokage said smiling 'You will be a citizen of Konoha since some of the blame are our fault and we could never leave a young child like you outside on your own'

I grew silent thinking of options, should I stay in this village or go back home to where no one would notice if I went missing...

Yes, I think the answer is clear

'I will stay here if you would allow me too' I said as I bowed to the Hokage.

'And what of your surname? Surely you would want something as memento from your mother, how about taking her name as your last name?'

I thought about and decided it was acceptable... for now at least. 

**A/N: I know I am late but I keep procrastinating, I'm sorry. Anyway, I am going to keep chapters short (1k words per chapter) so it will come out faster.**

 **Please review and tell me what your thoughts are.**


End file.
